Witness to Crime
by Rhianna Park
Summary: Kyo is not normal. She dresses like a boy to hide her identity, she's forced to join the host club and then again, she has witnessed 13 murders. And shes hoping it was her last. T for violence and language, nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**12 times**

I have had 12 different names, 12 different houses, 12 families and right now, I'm getting sick of the number 12. You might think I'm an orphan or a runaway. But it's much more complicated. If I told you, you would be in more danger than you all ready are. By talking to me, knowing me, you're already dead. So wherever I go, wherever I move, I'm careful not to get attached to people.

That was my mistake this time, my final mistake, or so I thought. It was Monday, when I started the beginning of the end of my life.

"Emiko, are you home?" Someone calls into my home. The voice sounds frantic and scared.

I don't recognize the voice at first, it sounds foreign and then there's the fact that after a year, I'm still not used to the name 'Emiko'. But then I realize its Kairi, my 'sister'.

"Yeah, living room," I call from my spot on the ever-so comfy couch. When Kairi enters her face is a twisted into confusion and worry. I immediately know something is wrong.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" I ask and stand up. Silence follows, except for the sound of the TV. She just shakes her head and then grabs her car keys off the kitchen counter.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" I ask again, but I soon figure out.

Gun fire breaks our awkward silence. It hits the windows, shattering them. I duck, covering my face with my hands. Kairi is silent and literally dragging me by the back of the shirt through the kitchen to the door.

"KAIRI! STOP DRAGGING ME!" I yell, standing up with my hands still over my head.

"We have to go out through the back!" I say to her, now more quietly. I then grab the back of her shirt. She's 6 years older than me, I'm 16. But she's more susceptible to screaming and panic than I am.

Kairi doesn't say anything; she just starts walking quickly next to me, her hands covering her head now.

"We have to get out of here, it has to be him," I say quietly to her, in a hushed whisper, while sliding open the backdoor. I cautiously slip out and look around. I still hear the gunfire, ringing out. Police sirens fill the air. But that won't help. He is too determined to end my life. It's daytime, so it's better to see if there's anyone in the corners hiding.

There's no one so I motion for Kairi to follow. We quickly head over to the lowest point of the fence, specifically devised by the government so if we need to get out. That may sound like were spies, but really were not. I'm the only one in this house who needs to be protected. Kairi and my 'family' is actually a group of people specialized in hiding people like me.

Kairi quickly climbs over and I follow. The fence we climb over leads into our neighbor's backyard. We walk to the sliding glass door in the back of their house and open it. No ones home, they rarely are. We sneak in and Kairi grabs the phone. She dials a number and holds it up to her ear.

"Yes, this is Kairi Harime, we are experiencing a code mega red," she says professionally. Kairi may only be a couple years older, but she's part of the WPP. And so am I. Except there are a few differences. If you know what the WPP is, then you know then I'm a witness. Kairi is an agent. She's here to protect me and make sure he doesn't find me.

As I listen to Kairi talk I notice something at the window. It looks like a man…with a…gun…not again… this cannot be happening…

But it happens so fast, one second Kairi is talking and I can hear a helicopter meant for us overhead, and then Kairi is on the ground, blood gushing out of her chest. I'm on the floor next to her and footsteps are retreating as a helicopter lands in the backyard of the neighbor's house, which is very large.

"KAIRI! KAIRI!" I scream, "Kairi, hang on, please, hang on!"

Her hand moves limply to my face and she says something.

"Emi, it'll be fine…I'm…fine," she says faintly. Her eyes flutter shut and her breathing slows down. Then she feels cold and heavy when I try to drag her out, and I know she's gone. I know I made a mistake. I got attached again, I let Kairi down. I let everyone down.

And now, the number is13. 13 murders I have witnessed and frankly, I'm sick of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the Host Club**

I didn't mean to end up here. I didn't want to be in the principal's office. Honestly, I didn't want to be on this campus. But I had too. I just had too.

So when I was called to the principal's office in the middle of History, I went. Because as a WPP participant, it was my job to stay here and help me protect me. To face any consequences and undertake any responsibilities, even as humiliating as they were.

And that's how I was here, sitting in one of those hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs with my head rested on the wall. I wasn't exactly looking forward to this visit. In fact I dreaded it from the day I entered the doors. Sooner or later, they would start firing questions like rifles.

Silently, I cursed Haruhi for not letting me be sick today, when I had hinted every ten seconds that I wasn't feeling well. Hitting my head on the wall, I wondered if I would manage to get away with this charade for long. I wasn't cutting classes or anything, it was the oh-I'm-sick-how-unfortunate-its-run-the-mile-day or maybe health-inspection-day-oh-no. Those types of events would get me in trouble, not only with the teachers but with the students and WPP agents.

And I couldn't afford that scale of trouble. That wasn't acceptable, even for me. I was about to pound my head on the wall again until a lady with a kind smile walked in. She was about 35 years old, her brown hair was pulled back in bun and she was wearing a typical woman's business suit, a pencil skirt and blazer with the weird insignia on it.

I immediately recognized Sana Jokimayu, my agent for the past 4 years. Sana was also caring, her smile showing it and her laughter wrinkles giving her an air of happiness. All together, she was someone you would want to be around. Well, until you got on her bad side. Then, she would barely talk to you. Or look at you for that matter…she wouldn't even let you near her…

"Kyo Fujioka, always a pleasure to see you. How are you?" She asked, smiling at me like I was a troublesome five-year-old.

Standing up, I gave a curt bow and then stood up straight. I was just a bit shorter than her, by a few inches though. I didn't really care, but I hated that I was almost as tall as adults. It made me feel exposed and odd.

"Good, how are you Ms. Jokimayu?" I asked, though knowing this was probably not the time for formalities.

"Good, please follow me. We would like to discuss your little mishap," Sana said lightly, trying to lighten the situation.

I was most worried about the 'WE' part, not the lets-discuss-your-mishap issue. But I didn't have a choice in the matter. I never did. Sana pushed open the double doors at the end of the short hallway; they led into the largest room I've ever seen. Well almost the largest. There, smack-dab in the middle was a business table with students and teachers alike surrounding it, occupying chairs.

Directing me to a chair at the head of the table, I was made to sit in front of all those people. And the weirdest part was the looks on their faces. Some looked like they were trying to mentally dissect me. Others looked interested in taking me in for a scientific experiment. And I really didn't like that. So of course I started to squirm a little in my seat, being uncomfortable and all.

"Hello, I am Ms. Jokimayu. We are here to discuss what is to be done about Mr. Fujioka's current mishaps," Sana started, addressing the crowd of students.

Most of them leaned forward in their seats, slightly interested in the matter, their ears tuned into Sana's voice. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw a student with glasses and black hair, take out a little black clipboard and start writing furiously.

'_That's weird…what is he doing?_' I wondered, leaning forward in my seat too, slightly so it looked like I was just watching the crowd and not that student particularly.

"Mr. Fujioka has currently gotten in trouble with the board, as having skipped specific days and setting fire to the school kitchen on accident. As you can see, he has a lot of free time on his hands," Sana continued, looking down at her own clipboard going over notes.

I grimaced at her speech, getting looks from some disapproving board members and teachers. Some students looked at me as if I was crazy, most of them actually. But one caught my eyes, of course. It was the clipboard guy. He was now looking up, at me, with an interesting look, like as if he knew what I was experiencing. And that just made me a little more comfortable.

But not by much. Because Sana went on to say;

"Now, seeing that he has free time, my associates and I believe she should enroll in a school club or activity, one that catches his interest. And eliminates free time."

Suddenly, the energy level in the room shot up by one hundred volts. Teachers and students were whispering, discussing unheard subjects. Some pointed at me, and some girls even giggled, getting dreamy looks in their eyes.

"All right, all right. Settle down. Now, to find a club that gets his interest, we will be having five-minute interviews with the heads of each Ouran clubs. We will start," Sana said, now standing with her hands raised as to keep the noise down," With the Host Club."

And that's where I nearly died. Because the clipboard boy got up and started making his way towards the interview room. Sana might as well have shot me.

I still couldn't imagine why I was in this room, with the silent clipboard boy and his mysterious associate, a small, seven-year-old-looking (but very cute) blonde boy who was squeezing the death out of a pink bunny. I immediately felt bad for the bunny.

Sitting in the farthest chair from them, I leaned my cheek on my upturned palm and sighed.

"All right, what is this Host Club about?" I asked finally, after a few moments of awkward silence except for the distance chiming of the clock. Looking up from his clipboard, the Clipboard boy smiled. It was an odd smile, not the toothy smile just a thin, tight-lipped smile.

"Well," he started in a cool voice," The host club is designed to make our customers happy and for those rich students at Ouran who have too much time on their hands. All hosts have certain types, your cousin Haruhi is the natural type whereas I am the cool type."

He smirked after saying that and resumed writing on his clipboard. Personally, the club sounded interesting enough, just not my type. I mean, if the customers are girls, it's a bit weird for me. Haruhi already told me about it, I remember when I asked her if there were any fun school activities.

"It's not necessarily fun, just interesting enough. I still have to pay off my stupid debt," Haruhi had said simply, while straightening her tie in the mirror.

After that I stopped asking her. It had sounded pretty lame if she didn't want to even be in it.

"Do you wanna hold Usa-chan?" A sweet voice came from my right. I jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of Blondie, holding his pink bunny. But I had to admit, I sort of wanted to hold it. For about ten seconds, I started to fight a mental battle but in the end I just had to hold the damn bunny.

"Sure! What an adorable bunny!" I said excitedly, smiling at the kid with all my might, trying to show him I wasn't scared.

But that's also when Clipboard slammed his pen down. And that's when I really jumped out of my seat, making me knock it over.

"Hey, what the heck-"I started angrily but he interrupted.

"Ms. Fujioka, I know who you are and what you are," His voice dangerously low. Now I was really scared.

"You are a girl, aren't you?" He asked, now looking directly in my eyes, after I had picked up my chair and sat back down in it. I couldn't do anything but nod slightly, keeping my eyes locked on his, trying to play it cool. For a couple of minutes, we just stared into each others eyes, waiting for one of us to crack. Meanwhile, Blondie was eating cake. Go figure.

"I have a deal for you," He said to me, intertwining his fingers and looking at me, as if I were an artifact in a history museum.

"And what the deal entitle?" I asked, leaning forward and resting my chin on my palm.

He smirked for a second before saying;

"You join the Host Club and I won't reveal that you're a girl to the whole school."

'_Damn him! He got me!_' I mentally raged, while leaning back in my chair and thinking about it. I actually did have to join the host club now; I can't let him reveal I'm a girl. What did WPP say? It's vital to my survival? It was something along those lines. But who cares? Now I have to join some host club that could be boring or interesting, or just plain stupid!

"Fine, I'll join your host club."

And that was how I was forced to join the host club. How was I supposed to know it would save my life one day?

**Authors Notes:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I am deeply embarrassed at myself for not posting this sooner. I hope you guys can forgive me, but here it is! The next chapter will be up, but I'm working on it right now, so I'll try to update every week. **

**Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome; flaming is okay because it helps me become a better writer. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryun L. T. Park**


End file.
